In order to create various light effects and mood lighting in connection with concerts, live shows, TV shows, sport events or as a part of an architectural installation light fixtures creating various effects are getting more and more used in the entertainment industry. Typically entertainment light fixtures creates a light beam having a beam width and a divergence and can for instance be wash/flood fixtures creating a relatively wide light beam with a uniform light distribution or it can be profile fixtures adapted to project image onto a target surface.
Typically such light fixtures comprises a least one light source generating a light beam propagating along an optical axis and an optical assembly configured to project the light beam along the optical axis. Light fixtures for entertainment can comprise a number of light effect components which is configured to be inserted into the light beam in order to provide different light effects. The light effect components can for instance be any light effects known in the art of intelligent/entertainments lighting for instance a CMY color mixing system, color filters, gobos, animation effects wheels, a iris diaphragms, a focus lenses, zoom lenses, prism effect components, framing e systems or any other light effects known in the art.
Light designers and programmers want as many effects as possible in a light fixture as this give the light designer and programmers many options when creating light shows. Additionally light designers and programmers constantly desire to have new light effects which can be used to create light shows.
EP2561273 discloses a moving head light fixture comprising a base; a yoke connected rotatable to the base and a head connected rotatable to the yoke. The head comprises a number of light sources and a number of light collecting means arranged in the head, the number of light collecting means collect light from at least one of the light sources and converts the collected light into a number of source light beams emitted from the head. The head comprises a diffuser cover having at least one non-diffusing region where through at least a part of the of source light beams pass without being diffused and a least one diffuser region, where the diffuser region receives and diffuses at least a part of said light generated by the light sources. At least a part of the diffuser cover protrudes from the head and is configured to diffuse a part of the received light sideways and backwards in relation to the source light beams. The protruding diffuser cover will appear as a 3-dimensional illuminated object. This effect can be used in illumination systems where a large number of moving head light fixtures are set up in a matrix controlled by a central controller treating each moving head light fixture as pixel. Each moving head lighting fixture then act as a 3-dimentional pixel, which can be seen from many sides, however the visual appearance of such illumination systems depends on the orientation of the head and yoke of the moving head light fixtures.
US 2016/0209013 discloses An LED light has a built-in projection light and a night light to offer at least two functions for people in a dark environment. The projection light can project an image from any type of display-unit irrespective of geometric shape or image source or type, including display of digital data, wireless digital data, an LCD or TFT screen display, or any other display, enabling images of enlarged size to be projected onto a preferred surface, making it easier for people to see the image. The built-in night light helps people see things in a dark environment.